Warriors: The Rise of the Moon
by epicwolf0421
Summary: Smokeclan is blessed with 4 kits that have special talents
1. The Clans

Hello people who will read this, This is my first Fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it! If you want your OC in this please comment and I will try to put you in.

Smokeclan

Leader: Treestar: Very Old Brown Tom

Deputy: Spruceclaw: Grey tom with piercing orange eyes

Apprentice: Redpaw

Medicine cat: Yellowflower: Dusky yellow she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Warriors

 **Nightclaw:** Black tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentice: Patchpaw

 **Graywing** : Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Snakepaw

 **Stagheart** : Tall brown tom with brown eyes

 **Cherryfoot:** Black and white she-cat with a red foot and blue eyes

Apprentice: Bluepaw

 **Moleclaw:** Brown tom with blue eyes

 **Amberbreeze:** Sand-colored she-cat with green eyes.

 **Bluestripe** : Blue tom with amber eyes

 **Lilyleaf:** Flame-coloured she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Mosspaw

 **Roseleaf:** Red she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Moonpaw

 **Blackwind:** Long furred black tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Patchpaw: White and red tom with yellow eyes

Snakepaw: Black mottled tom with green eyes

Mosspaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Sunpaw: Golden she-cat with blue eyes (Medicine cat)

Redpaw: Red-brown tom with green eyes

Bluepaw: Blue she-cat with amber eyes

Moonpaw: Blue and Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Whitefur: white she-cat with green eyes. Mother to 's Kits Mudkit ( Brown she-kit) Whitekit ( White tom) and Splotchkit ( Grey and white tom)

Elders

Twistedleg: Brown tom with a twisted leg

Dustfoot:Light brown tom retired early due to injuries

Bluepelt: Blue she-cat

Swiftclan

Leader:Swiftstar: Fast yellow she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Grayfoot : White tom with gray foot and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Brairstem:Calico she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Ashpelt: Grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Brightfang: Pinkish-grey she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Petalpaw

Milkfoot: Cream she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Whitefoot: White tom with blue eyes

Breezefur: Swift brown tom with white markings and amber eyes

Appledawn: Tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Mousefern : Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices

Rosepaw: White she-cat with red tipped fur and blue eyes

Petalpaw: Red and white she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Bluecreek: Blue she-cat with a white streak down her back expecting Whitefoot's kits

Dawnfeather: Ivory coloured she-cat with blue eyes expecting Grayfoot's kits

Elders

Weaselclaw: Brown and white tom with brown eyes

Redfern: red she-cat with blue eyes

Prologue

" Yellowflower!" whispered Mosspaw "Wake up!" Yellowflower lifted her head to see a almost warrior apprentice looming over her. "Wha?" complained Yellowflower. "Amberbreeze is having pains,so I came to get you." Meowed Mosspaw "Already?" exclaimed Yellowflower who was wide awake now. _Moss, Raspberry leaves, Honey, Stick._ " Okay let's go" muttered Yellowflower.

"Mrrroww" moaned Amberbreeze " I'm here, don't worry" soothed Yellowflower. As predawn light filtered into the den, the clan woke up. A low moan drifted from the nursery right into the ears of Bluestripe, the kits father. " The kits are coming, why didn't I get woken up?" asked Bluestripe "Shh" hissed Yellowstripe. Amberbreeze's belly convulsed and the first kit was born "A she-kit!" meowed Yellowflower. "Lick her, get her warm." instructed Yellowflower to Bluestripe. The tiny kit mewled as it felt the cold dawn air. Soon after, the second kit was born. "A tom" exclaimed Yellowflower. Exactly four seconds later, another she-kit was tumbling out of her wet birthing sac. Agonized with pain, Amberbreeze gasped a small request. " Water?" Bluestripe thrust a moss ball filled with water from a puddle. As she drunk a few mouthfuls, Yellowflower examined the three small kits and their exhausted mother. Out of nowhere, Amberbreeze gave a ginormous heave and out plopped a surprisingly small bundle. "Four?" Bluestripe exclaimed. "I guess so." replied an equally surprised Yellowflower. Once the kits and their mother was settled, Yellowflower walked outside and sat down in the middle of the grassy camp. "All cats in the camp listen to what I have to say, four kits were born today and I saw that they were destined for great things, all four of them."


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

" Yellowflower!" whispered Mosspaw "Wake up!" Yellowflower lifted her head to see a almost warrior apprentice looming over her. "Wha?" complained Yellowflower. "Amberbreeze is having pains, so I came to get you." Meowed Mosspaw "Whitefur told me to."

"Already?" exclaimed Yellowflower who was wide awake now. _Moss, Raspberry leaves, Honey, Stick._ " Okay let's go" muttered Yellowflower determined to prove herself

"Mrrroww" moaned Amberbreeze " I'm here, don't worry" soothed Yellowflower. As predawn light filtered into the den, the clan woke up. A low moan drifted from the nursery right into the ears of Bluestripe, the kits father. " The kits are coming, why didn't I get woken up?" asked Bluestripe "Shh" hissed Yellowstripe." Your here now"

Amberbreeze's belly convulsed and the first kit was born "A she-kit!" meowed Yellowflower. "Lick her, get her warm." instructed Yellowflower to Bluestripe. The tiny kit mewled as it felt the cold dawn air. Soon after, the second kit was born. "A tom" exclaimed Yellowflower. Exactly four seconds later, another she-kit was tumbling out of her wet birthing sac. Agonized with pain, Amberbreeze gasped a small request. " Water?" Bluestripe thrust a moss ball filled with water from a puddle. As she drunk a few mouthfuls, Yellowflower examined the three small kits and their exhausted mother. Out of nowhere, Amberbreeze gave a ginormous heave and out plopped a surprisingly small bundle. "Four?" Bluestripe exclaimed. "I guess so." replied an equally surprised Yellowflower. Once the kits and their mother was settled, Yellowflower walked outside and sat down in the middle of the grassy camp. She saw an amazing thing as soon as the last kit was born. "All cats in the camp listen, four kits were born to Amberbreeze and Bluestripe." _Why did I see their strengths? What about their weaknesses?_


	3. Chapter 1

Sunlight was filtering through the nursery roof when Moonkit awoke. The almost five moon old kit stretched her legs and padded silently towards the nursery entrance. " Where are you going" asked Bluekit, one of her sisters. " Outside." answered Moonkit. Redkit, their brother stood up silently and walked towards Moonkit. "Coming Sunkit?" Sunkit blinked open her wide blue eyes and stretched her golden legs in turn.

Outside, it was an exceptionally beautiful greenleaf day. The sun was shining, the grass was a luxurious green, and the clan was waking. Nightclaw, Blackwind and Patchpaw were coming back from Dawn patrol. "The borders are quiet" announced Patchpaw " Not a sniff of other cats on our side of the border." Spruceclaw purred delightedly " Great!" The delicious smell of fresh-kill was wafting from the camp entrance. Lilyleaf and Roseleaf walked into camp with three pieces of prey each. They deposited it on the pile and went to the stream for a drink. Somehow, Moonkit knew something special would happen that day.

At sunhigh Treestar stiffly climbed FallenTree. "Let all cats gather beneath the FallenTree" he yowled. Once all of the clan gathered he began to speak. "As you all know, tonight's the full moon, and we haven't had much news for some moons." he paused, thinking. "Because of this I've decided to make three new warriors for Smokeclan, all of your mentors agree with my wishes."The three almost warriors stepped forward. " I Treestar, leader of Smokeclan call upon Starclan to look down on these apprentices who have trained hard to understand your noble code and commend you make them warriors in turn." Looking down on his grandchildren, he announced . "Snakepaw, I give you the name Snakestripe, for your courage and integrity. Patchpaw, I give you the name Patchwhisker for your bravery and quick thinking, and finally Mosspaw, I give you the name Mosswillow for your swiftness and compassion." The clan cats welcomed the three fresh warriors by chanting their names, which has been happening for moons before them.

The next morning, Amberbreeze herded the four outside. " Sunkit, go get Yellowflower!" ordered their mother. "Whitefur is having pains." A low moan of pain drifted from the tightly wound ivy den. Sunkit quickly darted to the medicine clearing. The litter had special skills which they were each good always spent her time shadowing Yellowflower, as her dreams were to be Smokeclan's next medicine cat. Redkit was the largest kit of them all and seemed the best at play fighting, but was still kind, Bluekit was a fine prospect of a fantastic hunter, her hunter's crouch perfected, while Moonkit was different, she always knew how cats were feeling emotionally and physically if she allowed it. Nobody in the clan knew this though. Together the four were unstoppable. With Redkit always at the front, they explored every nook and cranny of the Smokeclan camp.

"Hi Roseleaf,Lilyleaf" greeted Bluekit.

"Hello young ones, what is happening in the nursery?" asked Lilyleaf. Hearing moans from within.

" Whitefur is having pains, I guess the kits are coming." answered Moonkit.

Just then Sunkit squeezed out of the nursery and ran to the medicine cat den. A faint mewling sound was coming from the nursery, _It must be a kit_ Moonkit thought. Not long after, two other voices joined the first and Sunkit emerged, "two toms and a she-kit!" she cried jubilantly. The clan joyfully celebrated this with a feast.


	4. Chapter 2

_One moon later_

At sunhigh Treestar called to the clan "Let all cats join underneath the FallenTree"

"I wonder what this is about?" whispered Snakepaw to Patchpaw

"Today, we have a grand occasion, the surprise litter of four become apprentices today." announced Treestar. Of course Amberbreeze and Bluestripe knew this, so their kits had spent the morning being groomed. " These kits have lived in the clan for six moons and have learnt the ways of Smokeclan, and I will watch their training closely." Treestar continued "Sunpaw, you have asked to train as a medicine cat apprentice, and I agree with this, Yellowflower, I trust that you will train her as well as your mentor trained you." Sunpaw walked to her new mentor excitedly. "Moonpaw, your mentor will be Roseleaf." Treestar paused "Roseleaf, this is your first apprentice, and I hope that you will train Moonpaw as well as Cherryfoot trained you." Bluepaw was given Cherryfoot and Redpaw has Spruceclaw.

"Who do you think has the best mentor?"Bluepaw asked after they went for a territory exploration. "I don't know, but I know Spruceclaw likes me." Redpaw answered.

Moonpaw wasn't listening to their conversation because her mind was wandering elsewhere _Wow! Swiftclan sure smelt weird…. Wasn't there 4 clans in Bluepelt's story? Where did they go?_

"Moonpaw, What are you thinking about?" Bluepaw turned around. "Oh nothing" Moonpaw answered breezily.

"Well we get the first pick of the fresh-kill , you better hurry up before Redpaw demolishes the pile." Moonpaw's gaze slid over the well stocked hill of fur. She chose a vole, while Bluepaw chose a mouse. The she-cats went over to a ivy-ridden tree husk and sat down for their meal.

The next morning, Moonpaw woke with aching muscles from their long walk. "What are we doing today Roseleaf?" Roseleaf pondered for a minute and announced,

"We will be collecting moss for the elders den." Moonpaw had heard Flintpaw complain about moss collecting and she wasn't excited about it.

Flintpaw and Adderpaw's father, Beetlewatcher died two moons ago in a storm where he was hit by a falling branch. Their mother Juniperbreeze, is the sister to Amberbreeze, so Flintpaw and Adderpaw were kin.

Moss collecting was uneventful, and Moonpaw asked Bluepelt why there was only two clans, not four like in her story. "Well Moonpaw," Bluepelt wheezed "The clans decided to turn into two clans only because a great sickness, one not seen for seasons, rampaged through the clans and left them with a small amount of survivors. Only two leaders survived the sickness, and the remaining cats split themselves into Smokeclan and Swiftclan." Moonpaw was amazed. She had to learn more about the mysterious four clans.

It was sunhigh when Roseleaf let Moonpaw leave.

"Roseleaf, you will be on the sunset patrol with Blackwind and Moonpaw." Spruceclaw decided "Stagheart, take Adderpaw and someone and hunt please." This was normal camp life


	5. Chapter 3

"Yellowflower!" called Spruceclaw. Sunpaw looked out from the medicine cat den to see bloodied bodies squeezing through the camp entrance. It was the dawn patrol of Graywing, Blackwind, Patchwhisker and Mosswhisker. Yellowflower quickly went outside with a pawful of cobwebs to start stanch the flow of blood. "Sunpaw, we need herbs" Yellowflower hissed "Marigold, Horsetail and Burdock root."

The golden she-cat slipped into the hole-ridden den and selected the things she would need inside. _I should bring nettle too._ Sunpaw thought. Once Sunpaw brought out the herbs they immediately set to treating their clanmates. "Good idea on the nettles." Yellowflower praised "Graywing needed these"

As soon as the wounds were treated, Pinestar called a clan meeting. "Today we are here to congratulate the dawn patrol for driving a badger away from the Sky Oak." As the clan listened to Pinestar honor the wounded warriors, Sunpaw organized the herb store. _Oh wow, we need more marigold!_

"Sunpaw?" A call came from outside.

"Yes?" answered Sunpaw "Who is it?" Moonpaw entered the den with a worried look on her face. "What happened?" Sunpaw asked anxiously

"I think I had a vision…" Moonpaw reluctantly replied

"Isn't that my job?" questioned Sunpaw "We can't talk about it in here, let's go into the forest."

"What was this vision about?" questioned Sunpaw attentively. Moonpaw shivered as she remembered the dark space with freezing air surrounding her.

"It was dark and very cold, and I heard these voices that moved like the wind surrounding me." Moonpaw obliged, slightly confused.

"Did they say anything?" Sunpaw pressed anxiously, clearly thinking of a reason for this.

"They said, _Sun, Moon, Red, and Blue will rule Silverpelt._ " replied Moonpaw "That is what I could make out, the rest was just murmuring" Sunpaw silently stood up and walked back to camp, leaving Moonpaw alone and confused

A short while later, Sunpaw, Bluepaw and Redpaw pushed their way into the clearing. "Moonpaw, tell them." spoke Sunpaw forcefully.


	6. Chapter 4

"We have to tell someone about this!" Remarked Bluepaw.

Redpaw scoffed "Like their gonna believe us, we're only apprentices!"

Moonpaw stared off into the distance while the other three argued. The dream also had told her something else important that she hasn't told her littermates. She seen a humongous den that seemed like it could fall over at any moment. It had smelt like several cats and kittens. Maybe that's where the sign had came from! "I also was told of a den that was home for many cats, I think we should go there first." Moonpaw suggested. Everyone stared blankly at Moonpaw.

"What did it smell like?" Sunpaw inquired.

"Very old and stale wood, but it had a slight hint of home." Moonpaw responded.

"It shouldn't be very far then…." Redpaw thought out loud, "Let's go tomorrow, before dawn breaks, Patchwhisker is on guard and he will let us go."

"That's the plan?" Moonpaw confirmed with her littermates. All nodded in agreement.

 _The next morning_

"Ready?" Moonpaw whispered. The three others nodded. They all got up and silently slid to the dirtplace exit. It was chilly for a late newleaf morning. "Did anyone see us?" Bluepaw asked anxiously. "Of course not! I was watching" Redpaw answered. And the four apprentices set off on their journey. Moonpaw couldn't help but wonder _Is this our final time seeing camp?_

The four finally crossed the border between Smokeclan and nocats land. "Do you smell anything?" Sunpaw asked, curious. Moonpaw paused for a moment. "Look the trees end there! And there's the den!" The cats eagerly run towards the unusual den. The den is a dim fading red color and smells like several cats. Moonpaw enters through a rectangular hole. "Hello?... Is anybody there?" she asked, nervously. Suddenly a kit pokes its head from an above hole to see the excitement. "Mama, someones here!" "Get away from the hole, NOW" an authoritative she-cats meow came from above. Moonpaw beckoned her siblings to come inside.

The black and white she cat jumped from the hole and stares at the young cats. Soon after three toms follow her down. "Who are you?" The she-cat meowed. "I'm Moonpaw, and these are my sisters Sunpaw and Bluepaw, and my brother Redpaw." Moonpaw responded indicating her siblings when she introduced them. "I'm Boots" the she-cat meowed "And these guys are Pawje, Spooks, and Charcoal." The apprentices, scared out of their fur nodded to them. "Would you like to come upstairs? It's warmer" Charcoal offered. "Okay" Sunpaw said warily.

"Mama, Mama who are they?" a she-kit meowed. There was five kits sitting on a nest looking at the newcomers with excitement. "They are visitors my sweet." Boots responded. "Wow" the she-kit breathed. "These are Bonnie, Louise, Arnold, Tika and Sirius." Boots introduced the kits. _What weird names._ Moonpaw thought. "Now kits, go play," ordered Boots exasperated.

"Why are you here?" Pawje asked the four. "I was shown a sign." Moonpaw blurted out. "A sign?" an unknown voice responded.


End file.
